watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 089
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis In the library, Kotomi watches and glares at Tomoko as she browses. Tomoko turns in to her a request form which describes Kotomi as a "peeper." The fuming Kotomi watches as Tomoko then tries to take pictures of an animage which Kotomi tells her is illegal. They argue and Tomoko feels relieved by the release of stress. She goes home but leaves behind her phone. Once she gets home she realizes her mistake and is terrified people will find it, view its contents, and see that she is a huge pervert. Soon enough, Kotomi calls Tomoko and reports that she found the phone. Tomoko believes this is the worst possible outcome and demands that she should come over right away with it with the promise she will give Kotomi what she wants. When Kotomi comes over, Tomoko questions the her about how much she snooped. To Tomoko's surprise, Kotomi did not look through her phone. Tomoko realizes that Kotomi might actually be a good person and feels bad, though she still wishes Kotomi was "worse trash" than her. As a reward, she lets Kotomi into Tomoki's room and offers to allow her to do anything she wants in it for 30 minutes "within reason." Kotomi is at first reluctant but gives into temptation. She ends up falling asleep in Tomoki's bed, and Tomoko forgets about her. Later, Tomoki comes home and sees a folded girl's school uniform blazer and someone in his bed. Believing it to be Tomoko he rips off the covers and yells but is surprised by the sight of Kotomi. Kotomi lies and says she was playing hide and seek with Tomoko and quickly runs home, leaving her blazer, glasses, and uniform behind. Tomoko sees that her phone's wallpaper is a picture of Tomoki. Characters In order of appearance: *Hikari Itō (cover) *Kotomi Komiyama *Tomoko Kuroki *Mrs. Kuroki *Yū Naruse (mentioned) *Tomoki Kuroki Referbacks and Forwards *Tomoko believes that if she can survive people seeing dicks on her phone in Chapter 43, she can survive people finding her lost phone, though it contains "worse stuff" than dick picks. *Kotomi's phone wallpaper is a picture of Tomoki in the baseball outfit from Chapter 88. *The story continues in WataMote Volume 10 Omake. Trivia *Kotomi gets Kuroki's phone number from Yū. *Kotomi remarks that she has not been to the Kuroki house in years. *According to Kotomi, this was the first time she has talked to her crush in years; however, Tomoki does not recognize her. Cultural References *Animage Memorial Moments *Kotomi reaches a higher state of consciousness in Tomoki's bed. Quotes *"It's not my common sense, it's the world's common sense." – Tomoko *"I swear to God, I'll kill her. . . ." – Kotomi *"Damnit . . . I need to calm down. I'm the girl that went on living even after everyone found out I look at dicks in class!" – Tomoko Gallery Library Request.png|Tomoko's Library Request Tomoko_Legal_Argument.png Tomoko has new view of Kotomi.png|Tomoko has a New View of Kotomi Kotomi Fantasy.png Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 10